The Gamer
by aznxa21
Summary: This was just ridiculous! Not only did I die a virgin but my life gets turned into a video game! No way in hell am I taking this lying down! I will survive and thrive! And when I find out who did this to me I am going to punch him/her/it in the face... Okay probably a bad idea...But there is no way am I doing this fairly (RPG character OC self Insert. No Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

**I really should be working on my other two stories but… I've been reading way too many video game plot fics and this idea popped into my head and has been bugging me for the past few days. So here comes an on the spur of the moment story. A little experiment so to say.**

**I'll do 2 chapters and depending on what you guys think I'll either drop this story or continue.**

**Basically this is a self-insert fic that is probably going to go deep end into nightmare town in quality… Enjoy**

**Oh and levels after ten are going to slow down drastically.**

**Chapter 1- This is just complete and utter bullshit!**

Darkness…

All I see is darkness…

Seriously what the hell!

It had started out as a fairly normal day. I had just graduated from High School a week earlier and was walking, ok more like running home from 7-11. So why was I walking instead of driving?

Why my piece of shit of a car decided to break down forcing me to walk all the way to the gas station, three miles away for the record! Just to buy some milk and Mountain Dew. That was when my day went straight to fucking nightmare town!

As I was waiting in the checkout line the guy in front of me pulls out a huge fucking claymore sword from out of nowhere and cuts the cashier's head right off then jumps over to the guy and starts eating his body like some kind of fucked up zombie flick.

So the moment I saw that I immediately dropped everything and promptly sprinted the fuck right out of there! Which lead to me dying when less than ten seconds later when that same guy reappeared in front of me and stabbed me! That asshole stabbed me!

Being stabbed by a sword surprisingly did not hurt, at first anyway. Perhaps it was the shock or adrenaline that delayed it but the pain came a split second later when he yanked the blade from my chest.

Here's a question for all of you guys out there, have you ever been kicked in the balls before? Think the pain from that… Only a hundred or so times worst. I blanked out a moment later when a saw a blur, which lead to where I am now…

Floating in darkness for what seemed like hours! Seriously if this is the afterlife it really sucks!

Not only did I die but I died a fucking virgin too! Is this because I spend all my time reading fanfiction, comics, playing video games, and reading manga?!

**Congratulations you are dead. **

**Welcome to The Game please select a story mode to play **

**Warhammer 40k,Harry Potter, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Campione, DC, Marvel, Saint Seiya, Dragon Age, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Madoka Magica, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Tenchi Muyo. **

**You will be able to import your characters to another story mode once you beat a mode.**

A mechanical voice coming from every direction before my vision came back and I found myself staring at a gigantic TV screen with big bold letter 'THE GAME' along with the options stated above listed.

…I blink and move both of my hands to rub my eyes... Before blinking yet again and then slapping myself as hard as I could.

Ouch that hurt… Oh shit…

Oh shit! OH fucking shit!

Sweet Jesus and all that is evil in the universe I'm in a bad self-insert fanfiction written by a R.O.B.!

Ok stay calm… Freaking out will fix nothing. I bite down on my tongue as hard as I could the pain gave my mind something to focus on calming me down.

Now if all I learned from reading fanfiction is correct I'll be stuck here until I beat the game. Then I guess if I kept R.O.B. entertained he will either resurrect me, or allow me to keep my character and wander out in the universe.

I will probably have to play until the end of the series' story or I completely break the plot to the point that the universe implodes and I get a 'You are winner' screen.

All I can do is pray that the game is fair or makes me into some God Mode Sue character. Got to make the best of what I have. Remember the rules of what to do if you end up in a self-insert story… Crap what were they again!

Calm… Right where should I start…? I look at the options.

**Warhammer 40k**

Nope! No way in hell am I starting there with a level 1 character! As awesome as 40k is I do not want to end up as Chaos's bitch without any means to defend myself.

**Harry Potter**

Hell no if all those stories taught me anything. I'm either going to be manipulated by Dumbledore, abused badly by the Dursleys, raped by Snape, or Raped by Voldermort. OR strangely end up being raped by rabid fan girl Ginny.

**Bleach**

Maybe in my second play through if all that Aizen wank is correct I'll need some ridiculous powers or epic plot armor.

**Naruto**

This would probably be a good one to start. The powers of the characters are around wall buster for most of the beginning so it should give me time to adjust. Plus the ninja training would help me survive the other universes.

Damn it I'm regretting the fact that I stopped reading around the time the Fourth Shinobi war began. It's not my fault it just got so boring.

**One Piece**

No… Just no… I'll likely end up spending one million chapters, err I mean years there before the story finishes.

**Campione**

Let's see… If I remember correctly this series had something to do with a Godslayer and his harem… I'll save that for the third play through, what's the worst that can happen in this universe. If a teenager managed to kill a god.

**DC**

Unless I can choose to be Superman or Green Lantern no fucking way am I starting here! With all those planet busters running around!

**Marvel**

Same argument as above, plus I only read Spiderman. So my knowledge would not be enough to the point where I can cheat the universe to my advantage.

**Saint Seiya**

Not unless hell decides to freeze over. If all the wank on this series is correct then the villains are casual planet busters at their weakest, and casual universe busting massive FTL godly haxors at their strongest.

**Dragon Age**

Compared to the others on this list, this is a fairly weak universe and would seem at first glance to be the best to start. However this universe would probably rely a lot of skill in combat, skill that I am obviously lacking. I should save this until I finish either DC or Marvel, then steamroll through this universe. Oh and fuck those Templars and fuck you Anders! Ungrateful bastard…

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

This one is just going to suck… I should so dressed up as the Sentry on Halloween hopefully I get to keep his powers. Or I can start here on my fifth play through and troll everyone…

**Madoka Magica**

Oh the feels… I am defiantly going to save Homura and Mami not just because they are hot. Jokes aside it would be disadvantageous if I start here. Seeing as how it's a magical girl anime and I am a man. Note to self when I do finally get to this verse exterminate the Incubators, EXTERMINATE!

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

Fuck you game, go choke on a dick and die! Picking a series that I have absolutely no knowledge about besides the friendship beam that everyone goes on and on about. Since it's a magical girl series I probably should not start here.

**Tenchi Muyo**

Oh dear god, I have only seen the first OVA but if OBD character sheets are correct then this universe is going to be last. It would be sheer stupidity starting with a level 1 character in a universe with an omnipotent character, casual solar system busters and those hax hawk wings.

After spending god knows how long staring at the screen planning my next move I felt my eyes begin to burn slightly before rubbing them and making my choice.

I was going to choose Naruto and go a mage build. Since I have very little hand to hand or sword training and I'm fairly lacking physically I'll make a character who focuses on long range mass destruction Ninjutsu with Illusions as support.

I should also get training in either Taijutsu or Kenjutsu in the event I end up in close quarters and I can't blow up the place. Now let's hope that I end up with the Rookie nine or was it eleven… Ah whatever their plot armor will ensure I'll survive until the Chunin Exams unless I do something retarded. I defiantly need to romance one of them, after all they can't kill off the love interest of a main character early off…Right?

"Uhh… I choose Naruto." I spoke up for the first time and nothing happened. I began to open my mouth to speak.

Before I felt myself being yanked toward the TV and crashing into it, causing my world to go black losing consciousness for a second. Then I found myself floating in a cloud-like, empty, vast white sky. The same voice from earlier came from all directions

**Naruto the Game- You should have figured it out by now, create your character and live in the world of Ninjas. Please note you will not be able to change anything in the options and the difficulty will be locked to Normal for your first play through of Naruto. Please note that to open menus all you have to give a verbal command. **

**New Game**

**Load Game**

I let out a snort and point my middle finger out toward the TV screen that materialized in front of me.

"New Game" I said, then braced myself to be pulled into the TV again. Only to have the TV shatter and the world seemed to shift and I found myself standing in a grass plain with floating holographic text

**Please choose a character slot. **

**Do note that you will only have five slots and if you are to die then your character will be deleted along with the slot. Should you die five times you will be dead for real. To put it plainly PEOPLE DIE WHEN THEY ARE KILLED (five times)!**

**Side Note: You will however be allowed to keep all achievements, character notes, and 'special' unlocks. You can also save whenever you want. The level cap is one thousand by the way. You'll probably never reach it.**

That is such bullshit! So I'm able to save whenever I want but if I end up dead then I have to start over. Right I am definitely going to figure out a way to cheat this! Fuck you ROB! At least the cap is high.

I tap the first character slot.

**Please enter a name you are not allowed to name yourself after characters in the universe. EX no Naruto Uzumaki. If you enter that name I will kick you in the balls.**

What's a Japanese name that I should go with. Oh I know. I crack a small grin.

'Minato Arisato'

Yup definitely going to name myself after the Persona 3 MC. Ahh that was such a great game. Even though it butchered my social life when I spent like one hundred hours on it.

**Confirm name?**

I tap yes

**Set your base stats. You will be given fifteen points to spend. If you do not know what theses stats stand for you sir are a dumbass, cap is 10 for one skill. **

**Note that theses stats are permanent and you will only be given one extra point per one hundred levels.**

**Strength 5**

**Agility 5**

**Perception 5**

**Intelligence 5**

**Endurance 5**

**Luck 5**

**Charisma 5**

**Willpower 5**

Since I'll be going the 'mage' max out Intelligence and Willpower. I should put three points in perception so I don't accidentally team kill and one point in strength and endurance. Subtract two from luck and add it to agility. Luck is probably a useless stat anyway...

**Are you satisfied with your choice?**

**Final Stats**

**Strength 6- You're stronger than the average person.**

**Agility 7- At your peak you can travel at supersonic speeds without any enhancements.**

**Perception 8- You notice are able to casually notice the very small details. And have expanded vision**

**Intelligence 10- You are a fucking genius! Above all geniuses! Even Batman would be jealous of your genius, okay maybe not... He'll probably create some random gadget to counter it.  
**

**Endurance 6- You are able to shrug off twice as much pain than what is considered safe.**

**Luck 3- There is a 1/1 chance you will somehow win the lottery, you will still lose and then get arrested for armed robbery for no reason besides fuck you.**

**Charisma 5- You are normal, albeit slightly anti-social. You find it hard to make new friends as you grow older. **

**Willpower 10- YOUR MIND IS A FORTRESS! With ten thousand Space Marines guarding it armed with heavy bolters, Las cannons and Terminator Armor. Along with an Emperor class titan hiding behind a tree somehow. It's probably… CREEEED!**

That… was interesting… I tap yes.

And my world burned

I felt my vision go out, every single bone in my body shatter like glass and my brain liquefying. I collapse to the ground and open my mouth to scream out but nothing comes out my skin began to melt off leaving nothing but the sick smell of burnt flesh and powdered bones.

Then it was over.

The pain vanished and I stood in the same field as though none of that had happened but everything now felt different.

The world around me felt like it was going at half it's speed, I look at my hands. I see every single little small fingerprint line on my hand. I turn to face the grass field, my sight seemed to stretch on for hundreds of meters showing every single detail on the grass.

From the tiny droplets of water and the small shade of yellow. It felt overwhelming, like I was a blind man seeing the sunrise for the first time in his life. IT was frightening to be honest.

Yet the thing that scared me the most was how calm I was feeling. I felt like I could torture a man then kill his family in cold blood and not even so much as blink. I should be freaking out right now but I just could not seem to care.

I punched myself.

Calm down… No wait get angry… Fuck I mean remember my 'old' self, do not go emo brooding. I take a deep long soothing breath.

**Please select three archetypes from this list. These archetypes will determine your skill tree, feats, powers, perks. **

**Note that any skills aside from 'special' skills, ex Sharingan or bloodline ability, will not be kept if you import your character into another universe. **

Hmm this is unexpected and kind of pisses me off.

**Archetype list**

**Anime**

**Books**

**Comics**

**TV Shows**

**Movies**

**Porn**

I choked a bit as I read the last one… Porn powers…

**Video Games**

**Fanfiction**

Oh hell yes I am so picking that, I tap Fanfiction.

**Locked, to unlock hit the level cap and complete three universes.**

… Fuck you game… So much for God Mode Sue off the bat.

*Sigh*

May as well pick the three that usually have the most overpowered stuff. As tempting it is to pick porn I have a feeling something bad will happen if I do.

I tap Anime, Comics and Books.

**Are you sure, you will not be able to change this?**

'Yes I am fucking sure!' I resisted to urge to shout out and simply tapped yes.

**Select one bloodline ability. Note bloodlines after Magic are locked until you achieved certain conditions. You will gain one bloodline point per fifty levels.**

**Sharingan**

**Byakugan**

**Samurai**

**Viking **

**Blood of Snakes**

**Blood of Toads**

**Blood of Slugs**

**Blood of Steel**

**Magic**

**Rinnegan**

**Mystic Eyes**

**Grim Reaper Spawn**

**Hero**

**Villain**

**Dragon Blood**

**Mixed Blood**

**Reincarnated **

**God Eater**

**Demigod**

**Anti-God**

**Omni lock**

**Cosmic Power**

**Absolute Existence**

**Note 2 there are dozens of more bloodlines but they are secret and cannot be viewed until unlocked.**

I whistled. That was quite the impressive list. Sharingan sounded like a nice pick, but… Mage build in all… I tapped magic. I am seriously going to figure out how to unlock cosmic power though.

**Magic- You have the blood of magic and are able to sense the mana surrounding you. With this you are able to use a long lost ability called, surprise, surprise, magic…**

**Unlocks the ability to use magic and its skill tree. Do you accept?**

I tap yes.

I felt my body heat up for a split second, and a strange… Smell enters my senses. It was a sweet, honey like smell. I stick my tongue out to taste it. It had a bitter, hot, yet ice cold, electrical taste to it. For the first time in my life… I felt like I had power.

'Very fascinating… So magic has a taste…' I file the thought away for later.

**Select three starter perks**

**Note Perks are… Seriously how the hell do you not know?! Figure it out yourself dumbass!  
Perks list. You gain one perk point per three levels. You will only see perks that you can unlock. Some perks can only be picked as a starter perks while others will be unlocked as you level.**

**Genius- You master skills are 5x the normal rate. However you suffer extreme jealousy from your peers and will find it very hard to interact with non-geniuses and you will have… Fan girls…**

**Requirements 10 Intelligence. **

**Psychic- Your mind has become a weapon. Unlocks the Psychic skill tree. Keep in mind that high level skills can cause permanent injury or death.**

**Requirements 10 Intelligence, 10 Willpower**

**Eagle Eye- You can activate this ability to gain the vision of a Bald Eagle.**

**Requirements 8 Perception 8 Willpower**

**Limiters off- Allows you to turn off all the limiters in your brain and use 100% of its full potential. Warning long use can cause permanent injury or death.**

**Requirements 10 Willpower.**

**Childhood Friend- You have a childhood friend who is obsessed with you. Gain a permanent randomized follower of the opposite gender. It also makes it more difficult for you to romance any other character. **

**Requirements None**

**Mind of Steel- You have to ability to put aside all emotions to complete the task at hand no matter the cost. This feats lowers your reputation with others and can give you the title of being ruthless.**

**Requirements 9 Willpower**

**Lifelong Friend- You come off as socially inept, having a hard time at making friends, and most people think you are weird. But the few friends you make will be lifelong and will die for you.**

**Requirements None**

**Illegitimate Child- You are an illegitimate child of a random clan in your starting village. 50% chance you will unlock their bloodline. However the clan will hate and scorn you.**

**Requirements None**

**Weird Shit- Your luck is absolute crap. You could walk home one day and stumble upon a cult sacrificing little girls to summon Cthulhu.**

**Requirements 3 Luck**

**Sadist- You get sexual pleasure from inflicting pain. Choosing this will cause some interesting reactions.**

**Requirements None**

**Masochist- You whore… I mean you get sexual pleasure from receiving pain… Choosing this will cause some interesting reactions.**

**Requirements None**

**Egotistic- You have a massive ego believing you are better than anyone. You receive penalties in social interaction, but have unshakeable self-confidence.**

**Requirements 8 Intelligence. **

**Book Smart- You gain twice as many skill points from reading books**

**Requirements 6 Intelligence.**

**Walking Armory – You gain the ability to memorize the schematics of any weapon.**

**Requirements 9 Intelligence.**

**Judge- You are a good judge of character able to quickly tell if a person is an enemy or ally.**

**Requirements 7 Perception 6 Intelligence.**

Holy crap… That is a lot of perks… Damn it I can only pick three of them, what the hell am I supposed to pick!

Psychic and Genius are a must. Illegitimate child with my shit luck will probably get me killed and no bloodline. Definitely not picking weird shit my luck is bad enough as is. Childhood friend would be useful as I get a portable meat shield.

Walking Armory sounds useful but what are the odds of me find a schematic of a weapon just laying around. Limiter off would be devastating to my body so that's a no. I guess I'll go with Childhood friend. Hopefully I get a tank.

I tap those three options and choose confirm.

I feel a sensation at the back of my mind, it was a feeling of extreme pleasure gained from popping your back after not being able to for weeks.

It disappeared as quickly as it came.

**Your childhood friend's name is Yuno Gasai **

For some reason the moment I heard that name I felt a strange chill crawl down my back. I felt like I was forgetting something very important and I felt… scared? It was probably nothing.

**Select your Village**

**Leaf**

**Sand**

**Rock**

**Iron**

**Cloud**

Of course I'll be picking Leaf will all their plot armor and ridiculously haxed clans.

**Select your Origin**

**Orphan- Your family died in a bandit attack leaving you nothing. You were found by Leaf ninja who took you to their village.**

**Noble- You were adopted into a noble family.**

**Farmer's child- You're a child of a poor farmer**

**Child of Rape- Your mother was raped and abandoned you on the streets of Konoha when you were born.**

**Merchant- You were born into a merchant family.**

**Whore's child- Your mother is a whore, working the slums of Konoha, you don't know who your father is… But you are streetwise, so that's nice.**

**Political Hostage- You are a political hostage given to fire country to prevent war from breaking out against (choose country here).**

Orphan sounds like it would be good for my goals. No parents or financial support, but freedom to do whatever I want. Besides the other origins aside from Merchant sound… Discouraging. Man this is actually a really awesome character creator… If only I wasn't under the threat of death…

*sigh* I tap Orphan.

**Select a Feat**

**Feats are achievements you have done in your short six year life. They have positive or negative effects.**

**Note after this you will have to earn a feat to unlock it. Some feats cannot be chosen after creation.**

**Killer- You were attacked by a group of thugs and ended up killing them.**

**Pro-You will not have any problems with killing. Bonus to Intimidation**

**Con- The opinions of non-Ninja of you are drastically reduced.**

**Sexual experience- self explanatory**

**Pro- You have experience in sex and can please your partner easier.**

**Con- Your Reputation takes a huge nose dive.**

**Tutor- You had someone tutor you**

**Pro- Start with 15 points in Taijutsu **

**Con- -15 relation with non-clan children**

**Sword- You found a sword while wandering one night.**

**Pro- Gain a random sword plus 5 Kenjutsu**

**Con- People think you are a thief. **

I'm going with killer. What kind of ninja has problem killing people?

I tap Killer then the world changed.

I found myself floating back at the same sky from earlier.

A hologram box appeared in front of me. I saw a summary of all my stats and skills with a small check button at the bottom that had a message asking if I was sure of everything. Obviously I was so I clicked the check.

The world faded out and I found myself in a god's view of the village hidden in the Leaves otherwise known as Konoha. Instead of the peaceful shinobi village, half of it was burning. Thousands of bodies littered the street. Civilian, men, women, children, shinobi alike.

I'm guessing it's the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack?

_The village of Konoha is one of the strongest shinobi villages in the elemental _nations. _It is a village that is home to several_ _and prestigious clans, and has produced some of the most powerful shinobi to have ever existed. However despite all of that they are currently suffering._

The voice of whom I assume is the narrator begins.

_Less than a year ago they had lost one of their greatest heroes when the Kyuubi attacked the village. Minato Namikaze gave up his life, along with his family to protect the village and slayed the beast. Or so the villagers thought. The truth known only by a select few was that he did not slay the beast. _

_No he sealed it into his twin children, his son Naruto, and his daughter Naruko. He sealed the Chakra into his daughter while sending it's conscious into his son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi took up his mantle once again. Choosing to hide the children's heritage._

The scene changes to show the twin children and injured Minato holding them preforming the seal on a Kyuubi held down by hundreds of chains.

…WAIT

_Less than a year later, Konoha in its weakened state was invaded by Iwagakure, the Village in the hidden stone. After months of intense fighting Konoha was able to repel the invader at a high cost. Losing over 40% of its military force. A ceasefire was signed between the villages before another Shinobi world war broke out. Despite the war ending the damage was done and Konoha was no longer the strongest village. _

_They were only know barely holding on the position of the Fourth strongest. In an attempt to rebuild their military force, Hiruzen passed the Orphan act. All orphans at the age of six are to be conscripted into the Ninja academy. Things did not get better from there. _

_Less than four months later information had leaked about the truth of the Namikaze siblings. The stupider villagers rioted fearing how the Kyuubi could have been reborn. Those riots were swiftly shut down by the Uchiha Police. _

The scene shifts to show Konoha during its siege and the riots.

WHAT…

_Civil War broke out two years later lasting only two weeks but leading to the death of hundreds. In the months since the riots a movement called for a formation of a civilian council to decide the matters of the village took place. During the two years predating the civil war the movement began to take a more active and at times violent approach. _

_Hiruzen chose to adopt a wait and see policy on the matter. Eventually tensions exploded when a drunken Uchiha raped and killed a civilian child. The incident was covered up but news leaked and the civilian exploded taking to the streets demanding justice. On a side note due to the riots negations with Kumogakurue, the village hidden in the cloud were called off.  
_

_Danzo Shimura used this opportunity to launch a coup. Forces loyal to him attempted to wrestle control of the village and kidnap the Namikaze twins. _

THE…

_Thankfully the twins were kept safe and Hiruzen loyal forces were able to defeat the coup forces. After a devastating drawn out battle between Hiruzen and Danzo, Danzo was captured. Danzo was executed along with all the members of his Root Anbu two days later. _

_Konoha signed a military alliance with Suna, the village hidden in the Sand five weeks later when Iwa began edging their troops toward Konoha's borders. Tensions were high yet again and the fear of another world war breaking out was imminent. _

_Until news of Onoki the Kage of Iwa was assassinated and Iwa troops began to pull back from Konoha's borders. Tensions died down and the fear went out when nothing happened and there was peace. As Konoha licked its wounds and rebuilt its forces preparing for the inevitable._

FUCK?! I'm pretty sure none of that happened in canon!

_But this is not the story of Konoha, or the Namikaze twins. No this is the story of you. You are Minato Arisato, an orphan child of a bandit attack. Your parents were killed two months after you were born. A patrol of Leaf ninjas stumbled across the small villa you lived and saved your life. They took you to Konoha where you ended up in the Orphanage. _

_For the next five years you grew up alone the other children seemed to avoid you, yet you found solace in reading and watching the passing by ninjas. You always found it fascinating watching people go by their day to day activities. One day when you were out for a walk you heard a scream. _

_You ran toward the scream and found another one of the orphan girls being held down to the ground by a group of five men. The girl's name was Yuno Gasai, she had pink hair and despite being around the same age as you her build made her out to be a several years older. You have never talked to her before as she like the other always seemed to avoid you. _

_You sprinted toward the thugs trying to pry them off of her. One of the men backhanded you into the concrete wall behind you. It was at that moment something woke up. You stood up a shining blue aura exploded from your body, and you began to chant in a language you have never heard of before. The world around you seemed to invert a scythe of wind then blasted out of nowhere. _

_The scythe sliced apart the thug on top of the girl like a knife to hot butter. The air blade ripped his torso clean off, the others in shock tried to flee but the blade tracked then slicing each one of the thugs in half. Their blood and guts scattered all over your body and the girl's._

_The Anbu arrived a moment later to investigate. After spending a week inside a jail somewhere you were let out and learned that you had some kind of bloodline._

_When you arrived back the orphanage the other children ran away from you, the woman running the orphanage kicked you out two days later. Perhaps he was feeling pity for you, or perhaps he had other plans, the Hokage gave you an apartment located near the Ninja Academy._

_Over the course of the next year you spent it mostly alone only having company from surprisingly the girl you rescued. She had found out where you lived and came to visit, at first you had no idea what to talk about and you suspected she would not have come again, but she did. And as the months went by, you made your first friend._

*sigh* Nothing can ever be simple can it?

_Today is different, today is the day you start your first day at the Ninja Academy._

_Minato Arisato, will you become a legendary hero? A great villain? The Hokage? A leader of a great clan? Will you create your own empire that will stand the test of time? OR will you die having your name lost in time? From this point onwards your destiny is in your hands._

Fuck my Life this is complete utter bullshit! So much for using my knowledge of the series in my favor… Okay calm down I need to set a goal…

Right my goal

Survive and Thrive! No fucking way was I going to lie down and die!

**AN:**

**And that's it. What did you think? Drop a review and tell me, was it good, shit, or mediocre? The next chapter will be out in a week or so and will cover his first year in the Academy.**

**In case you didn't know you can check on my chapter progress on my profile.  
**


	2. Year 1 (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this cluster fuck of a series, they belong to whoever the hell is the owner of the series. Blah, blah, blah, let's get to the AN then the story already._

**Wow first chapter did surprisingly well. Ok I would like to point out a few things before we start. Minato is currently six and physically his abilities are not to where his stats are yet. They will be there around the time he hits eighteen. **

**I ended up doing a bunch of research about what I can find about the Ninja academy, which surprisingly wasn't much. Along with researching about chakra, magecraft, and Dresden files spells.**

**This chapter ended being way longer than expected. I think the quality may have took a small dive but that might just be me be a wannabe perfectionist. It grew so long that I decided to cut it in half and get something out.**

**I also read Life in Konoha's Anbu and that gave me a lot of ideas on things. Awesome story by the way.**

**Have any of you read Superman Secret Identity? I usually never read Superman comics but I have to say Secret Identity was simply amazing.**

**Itou Kashitarou 'Heaven' is an amazingly depressing song.**

**Response to Review**

**Sapphire Cat- He may not have Naruto's luck or Kyuubi but he does have something Naruto doesn't. The willingness to cheat, kill, lie, manipulate, and abusing the hell out of the save system lol. As for the swearing, sorry, thought wise he is going to be swearing… a lot… The cursing in a way acts as his automatic defense mechanism. It will lessen as he grows older and calms down.**

**In case anyone is wondering who the childhood friend would be is based on his luck. Higher luck he would have gotten someone like Mikasa from ToAru and lower than his current luck would have gotten him a certain Higurashi or School Days character. **

**I only plan on having him attend the academy for three years and graduate at 9 instead of normal. While Yuno will stay in the academy and graduate with Naruto's class. Why is he graduating early? Read and find out.**

**I would also like to point out right now Yuno is not a full on level 3 Yandere. She's borderline level 1 right now though, depending on Minato's actions that will either worsen or get better.**

**I really need to create a timeline to help keep track of everything**

**Ok so right now it is PKY 6 (Post Kyuubi year) Here is a quick rundown of some events that happened before hand.**

**Itachi is currently an ANBU **

**Uchiha clan is still alive, but numbers are dwindling.**

**Hyuga Incident never happened or more like there wasn't a chance for it to happen.**

**THERE IS NO COUNCIL! Konoha is a dictatorship, clan heads can advise the Hokage on actions he could take but he has the final say in matters. They pull some shit like trying to blackmail the Hokage into doing something, they will find themselves being killed and possible with most of their clan too. Though it is a bad idea for the Hokage to isolate his allies...  
**

**Naruto and Naruko enter the academy this year. The non-orphaned members of the rookie 9 won't enter for another two years since they are not orphans. Things are not looking very good for Konoha right now. Whether or not Naruto will graduate on time or with the rest of them is… A secret.**

**Wait a second I just realized something, shouldn't Naruto be older than Sasuke's group since he failed the graduation exam 3 times? Or did he also enter the Academy early in canon? **

**For the sake of simplicity for now let's just go with the academy last six years and if they fail the graduation exam they have to repeat a year. If they fail three times their declared a lost cause and kicked out for good.**

**No Minato will not be learning Rasengan or Chidori, there is absolute no reason for anyone to teach him that skill. **

**The rest you'll find out as you read.**

**Now onwards to watch Minato try and probably fail to survive… Ninja school!**

**I do like to note that by the time he becomes a Genin he will obviously be stronger than other Genins. This does not mean he can run off and take on Orochimaru or Zabuza and expect to win. **

**Due to his magic and Genius he has more raw power and ability than any other Genin excluding the main characters. He may be able to take on your average bandit but against a trained higher ranking Ninja or someone equivalent. Nine times out of ten unless he cheats real badly he will probably lose very badly. Not because he is weak, arrogant, or holds back. No because he is untested, and lacks a very important thing, experience. **

**Oh and the Jutsus Minato learn will be import into his next universe, BUT he will not be able to learn new jutsus and the jutsu cost 5x as much as normal and un-mastered jutsu now take 50x longer to master. Lastly the Ninja skill tree will become locked since he is no longer a ninja.**

**Man he's going to be pissed when he finds that out though.**

**So what would he lose when he imports to a new universe then? Any skill that isn't affected by the skill tree. An example would be any jutsu that doesn't strictly fall under Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu. So summons and Edo Tensei are gone. **

**Here's a random question to all of you readers out there, what do you think about the saying 'Science is magic'**

**I shout point out now that by the end of Naruto, which I only plan to span fifteen years Minato will be more likely or not overpowered compared to most of the next verses save Saint Seiya and Tenchi Muyo. He doesn't have plot armor, but he's careful and will cheat whenever he can. If that puts you off then feel free to stop reading.**

**Chapter 2- The First year (Part 1)**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing. My head felt like it was set on fire, before being put out with dry Ice somehow… I probably ended up breaking into my parents stash and drinking too much last night.

I shifted around in my bed, it's not like I had anything to do today. I won't really have to start looking for a job for another few weeks anyway.

_*Ping*_

**You have received a quest. View your quest log for details.**

**Please note that the tutorial has been set to the level of assuming you are a competent gamer.**

…God damn it… It wasn't some freaky dream…

_*Ping*_

**Due to your current age your body has not yet hit its peak, your physical ability is currently lower than what is shown in the stat sheet.**

Great… So not only am I a child again, I'm physically limited until around the time I hit…

*shudders* Puberty

This is going to really suck won't it?

I'm going to be very pissed if I die a virgin again...

I open my eyes and analyzed the room. I was in a fairly small apartment that had a kitchen with a sofa in front of it and a… TV?

Technology in this world is so inconsistent… They lack high end machines, aircraft, guns, and vehicles. Yet they somehow have computers with questionable processing power, and advanced medical technology. What's next they somehow invent space ships without inventing rockets? Chakra Nukes?

*Beep*

*Beep*

Right the alarm, I turn my head to face it. It was currently 6:00 AM in the morning. Why the hell am I up so early?

Stupid question, Ninja school is today. I slam my hand on top of the alarm to shut it off then I threw the blankets off my futon and got up. Then my world blanked out and I collapsed to the ground.

Have you ever had six years of memories of someone else shoved inside your head? Of course not, well if you did then… You sir are strange.

Let me tell you one thing, it really, really, I mean fucking really hurts. It gives off the feeling of torture. To be blunt, it is the feeling of being tortured by one of the biggest sadistic son of a bitch on the planet.

It feels like someone hit you over the head with a hammer, kicked you in the balls, and tied you to one of the most uncomfortable chairs to ever exist. Then they pour gasoline all over your body, chop off half of your fingers, set you on fire then throw you into space were you suffocate to death.

I'm ranting on and disturbing you aren't I? I should shut up and calm the fuck down before I go insane and run off to start a killing spree.

Deep breathes. Take a deep breath and remember happy thoughts… Do I even have any happy thoughts?!

I open my eyes and stood up. Being inside a teenager's body for years and then being shoved into the body of a six year old felt strange.

The strange feeling was not that I felt dumber or crippled. No I felt enlightened in a way, I felt like I could easily make it through calculus again without cheating this time, my thoughts were clear for the first time in… Ever really. Not that I am admitting to cheating through calculus or anything of the sort...

Mental state aside my body felt light, as if I was a feather falling down to the cold hard concrete ground with no wind to interrupt my descent. I stretch my left hand out and make a closed fist before opening it. I repeat this for several minutes before switching over to my right hand and doing the same.

Then I took one step forward and stumbled nearly falling to the ground once again. I stood back up and tried to move again only to be met with the same results. This is frustrating but if I lose to this how the hell am I supposed to survive the multiverse?! I got back up and tried again… and again… and again… and a fucking again…

I really want to murder something right now… Preferably some random thug off the street trying to mug someone… Preferably with a very sharp weapon. Then I want to burn his body till there is nothing but ashes left behind...

Whoa where the hell did that come from?!

Eventually I stopped once I got a general idea of how to move my body. I turned over to look at my clock, it read 6:45 AM. So it took me 45 minutes to figure out how to move my new body… Not sure if I should be embarrassed or impressed…

Okay I should do a quick review of the information I know at hand.

My name is ********? And I died yesterday, life got turned into a video game and now I'm in Naruto.

No… My name is Minato Arisato I am an orphan, six years old, I killed my first man last year and made my first friend. Due to the orphan act today is the day I start my training to become a ninja along with my friend. My goal in life is… never to be weak again?

Survive and Thrive!

What the hell was that?

I think this should be filed in the review for later…

"Pause." I say to test out my little theory.

**Save Game**

**Load Game**

**Exit Game**

The world around me froze as the familiar holographic image appeared in front of me along with the mechanical voice. I tried to move my legs to walk around but found that I couldn't yet I was able to still move my arms to interact with the menu.

Okay so I can't move while I am interacting with the menus and the world freezes… I can understand that it does that so I can't cheat… So much for using pause menu to my advantage. But with the ability to save any time I want… If I can pause the moment before I get killed I can reload and hopefully prevent it. It would be a dumb idea for me to reload at every sign of danger so I should wait till I am near death. Otherwise I won't be able to gain or learn anything.

The main disadvantage with that is, IF I am able to react fast enough to prevent myself from getting killed.

I clicked save game.

**Select a slot**

**Slot 1**

**Slot 2**

**Slot 3**

I choose the first slot.

**Save complete**

The world returned to normal.

Better check my quest log

"Quest." Once again the world freezes, I wonder if the whole time stopping is on a universal scale or just affecting this planet?

**You have one active quest**

**Quest- First day of School**

**Objective- Complete your first day of school…**

**Reward- 1,267 XP. **

**Class changed from Civilian to Academy Student. **

**Unlock Chakra.**

**Unlock Ninja skill tree**

**Unlock Hand Seals**

**School starts at 7:30 AM and last until 4:00 PM**

That's an oddly specific number, what does it mean by unlock chakra? I thought everyone in this world already had access to their chakra? Better check my stats.

"Stats."

Nothing happens. I tap my foot impatiently waiting for the sheet to show up, it was probably loading.

A minute passes nothing.

"Show me my stats."

Still nothing…

"Minato Arisato, stats." A small amount of annoyance slips into my voice.

And what do you know… Nothing…

"Character Sheet?"

This is kind of pissing me off.

*_Ping*_

**To view your character sheet say your name and character sheet… **

… I felt my eyes twitch slightly. I can't help but feel like I was getting trolled somehow.

"Minato Arisato, character sheet."

**Name: Minato Arisato**

**Level: 1**

**Class: Civilian**

**EXP: 0**

**EXP Needed for level: 1,267**

**Available Talent Points: 1**

**Health 25/25 (Note most of HP is currently locked)**

**Health Regeneration: 1**

**Chakra: Locked (Note without chakra your abilities will be suppressed to civilian levels)**

**Chakra Control: Locked**

**Chakra Regeneration: Locked**

**Mana: 25/25 (Note most of Mana is currently locked)**

**Mana Regeneration: 0.01 (Note it is currently restricted by class) **

**Stats**

**Strength-6**

**Agility-7**

**Perception-8**

**Intelligence-10**

**Endurance-6**

**Luck-3**

**Charisma-5**

**Willpower- 10**

**Perks**

**Genius**

**Childhood Friend**

**Psychic**

**Feats**

**Killer**

**Skills (Note every 500 points you can gain a mutation of that skill)**

**Taijutsu: 0/10,000**

**Ninjutsu: 0/10,000**

**Genjutsu: 0/10,000**

**Kenjutsu: 0/10,000**

**Fuinjutsu: 0/10,000**

**Killing Intent: 20/10,000**

**Physical Defense: 0/10,000**

**Supernatural Defense: 0/10,000**

**Magic: 5/10,000**

**Throwing Weapons: 0/10,000**

**Crafting: 0/10,000**

**Cooking: 10/10,000**

**General Knowledge: 100/10,000**

**Tactics: 10/10,000**

**Science: 0/10,000**

**Intimidation: 50/1000**

**Power Grid (current ability of the player)**

**Intelligence 6- Super Genius **

**Strength 1- Weak cannot lift own body weight.**

**Speed 1- Below Normal, lower than peak human speed.**

**Durability 1-Weak cannot take very much damage currently. **

**Energy Projection 2- Extremely limited magic ability.**

**Fighting Ability 1- Poor, no training, nearly nonexistent experience.**

**Note after your first view, the next time you call up the character sheet it will only show your basic information. To view Power grid, perks, skills and feats, simply say your name and the corresponding sheet you would like to view.**

Wow… That kind of made me feel a bit better… Until I saw the power grid.

So I have the intelligence at the level of a super genius, but everything else I have completely sucks. I better hit the library sometime later and read every single thing I can get my hands on.

I may have high intelligence but that won't matter if I can't put it to use. I'll need to complete the first day before I can see where I really stand. My eyebrows raised, I have one skill point? Why the hell did they not let me spend it during creation?!

I let out a loud sigh.

"Minato Arisato, Talents"

… Oh don't you dare pull that shit again!

"Minato Arisato, Talent sheet!" I yell out annoyance practically oozing out of my tone.

**Minato Arisato**

**Talent Tree (Note as you progress in levels and complete quest you will unlock more skill trees. You will only be able to see the skill trees you have unlocked. Certain skills can be taught to you while others can be unlocked by achieving certain conditions.)**

**(Due to your high intelligence stat you will gain ten talent points per level instead of five)**

**Note 2- Unlocking a skill will only unlock the knowledge of the skill you will still need to practice the skill to use it properly and lower the drain.**

**Magic**

**Psychic**

So I only had two trees unlocked right now? I tapped magic and what happened next was mind boggling.

The hologram disappeared and was replaced by one five times its current size to show a skill tree similar to the Star Wars the Old Republic only this one started with one skill before branching of to five. Then each of the five branches off to a set of three skills before branching off into a set of two skills some connecting to one another while others remained independent. Some of the sections had titles over the skill representing what kind of magic form it was. From Alchemy to wand magic. This continued on for what seemed like forever.

A switch suddenly flipped in my brain and it felt like I went into overdrive, I began counting each skill, skimming over the name and the short description of each skill as I reached the bottom of a set I scrolled it down and kept reading on.

I lost track of time of how long I was do my scan of the magic tree but it was not like I was going to be late or anything, time had stopped after all… And when I reached the bottom. I froze for a second.

My body began to shake, not in fear, or the feeling of being overwhelmed. No I was shaking in extreme excitement and glee like a child being given everything he wanted for Christmas. A faint quiet giggle slipped out of my mouth. Before it slowly increase in volume and I broke out in a maniacal laughter.

"I fucking love magic! If this skill tree gives a general idea on how the others will be… I can't wait till I hit the level cap!"

There were one thousand fifty six different skills in the tree. Starting from the knowledge of magic, to casting elemental spells, physical enhancements, and hundreds of other goodies. But the last three spells on the tree were something that if he were to ever learn he would abuse the shit out of it. Why what were those three?

The first one was called Omnikinesis now what did that do you ask? Why it gives me the ability to manipulate ANYTHING. It requires 10,000 magic mastery, level 1,000 and all the skills before it mastered.

The second one was called Transcendent Mage Physiology. It allows the mage to gain godlike powers. It requires 10,000 magic master, level 1,000, all skills beforehand mastered and for me to kill a god at with the power to destroy… an entire galaxy…

It was more than likely due to my excitement that I didn't notice some of the more ridiculous requirements and now that I am rereading it… Just how the fuck am I supposed to kill a galaxy busting god!

Alright calm the fuck down… It said I needed to get to level 1,000 so by the time I get there I should be strong enough to take on the god right? It's not like they can break the level cap… Right?

I should probably move on before I have a mental break down from broken dreams and cry myself to sleep. Why do I feel like I probably am going to end up crying myself to sleep by the end of the day today?

The last one had an even more ridiculous requirements that made me feel like the game only added in the skill just to troll me at how I'll never achieve it. Aside from the standard level cap max magic. The last two requirements were… Kill an Advance level Reality Warper… and kill a Black Hole-God Mode Sue…

What was the skill that had such a ridiculous requirement? Why it was Meta Magic… The ability to **TRANSCEND THE RULES OF ALL MAGIC! The ability was basically a giant fuck you to any of my enemies.**

Seriously fuck you game! If I ever find the person who made this tree I will punch them in the balls… with a magically enhance fist powered up to equal an exploding star. For starters where the hell am I supposed to find a black hole sue to kill!

One mini freak out later, I spent my only talent point on the only I could. A skill called the Tongue of Magic, after I confirmed my choice a message popup up explaining what the skill did.

**Unlock Tongue of Magic Level 2**

**Effect: You now understand the basic magic language and can recognize basic spells. Berserker state now has a 100% chance to activate when you are under 10% health. **

Basically Tongue of Magic allowed me to speak the language of magic to cast spells. At its currently level I can recognize a low and basic level spells. Beforehand berserker state would only activate when I was in danger of death and would cast a random low level spell.

It still does that now but I can at least understand the words I am chanting and should have some form of control. I'll need to max out the skill before I can move to actually casting spells on my own. Thankfully I only need to spend four more skill points and I will be getting ten from my level later on.

Hurray I will be able to cast my first spell by the end of the day unless something happens that gets me… Shutting the fuck up now before I jinx it. With my luck I probably did jinx it, I should be extra careful when I head home today.

"Exit Skill Tree." Since I did not see a back button anywhere I verbally gave the command and the world returned to normal.

"I better save just in case." I go through the quick process of saving the game before taking off all of my clothes and heading to the closet nearby to change.

I opened and to no one surprise I did not have much inside. I grab a black T-Shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. It seems that most of my wardrobe consist of the same outfit with only small variation of the T-shirt design and a pair of black shorts. Huh I guess I really like the color black then, makes sense though I am training to be a ninja and all.

You it's kind of freaky how calm I can be at one moment and how I am freaking out a moment later. I wonder if I'm bipolar? That would explain the random mood swings.

A loud knock on the door knocked me out of my little train of thought. I turn to face the door and heard the sound of a key being inserted, unlocking the door.

"It's me, I'm going to let myself in, and you should hurry Minato-kin our first day starts in in less than an hour." The sound of a young feminine voice that increased in volume as the door opened broke through the quiet apartment. Revealing a long pinked haired pig styled, pink eyed girl wearing a white shirt with blue shorts, she was taller than most people her age.

A quick scan through my memories revealed that her name was Yuno Gasai, the girl I saved a year ago. She was only a few months older than me. For all tense and purpose she is technically my childhood friend. We actually had a lot of things in common in some ways. We're both orphans, though my parents were killed, and hers abandoned her when she was a baby. We both survived an ordeal together, and surprisingly she is also interested in reading books.

Though there is one thing that is bugging me about her. I scanned through my memories once again just to double check.

The thing that is bugging me is simple…

How the bloody hell did she get a set of keys to open my apartment? The double check of my memories made me sure that I never gave her a copy.

She waltz right up to me and grabbed my left arm, practically dragging me along with her.

"Come on it's the first day and I don't want to be late, let's walk together." She shot off, not giving me even a second to respond before we were standing outside with my apartment door closed and locked.

Now let it be known that in my previous life I never really had a childhood friend or anyone I could call a 'true' friend for that matter. So this is new to me. Hell when I was six I was the social awkward Asian kid that could only barely speak English and had no idea how to interact with anyone. I was the one who ended up getting bullied in elementary school for basically no reason besides being the quiet nerd.

I didn't fight back not because I was scared or anything, no I just didn't really care. Looking back at life now, I guess I can be considered apathetic, hell I technically am still apathetic in a way. Aside from the rare class that caught my interest or the rare teacher who could actually TEACH a fucking class I mostly just barely scraped by in school making low 70's. It just all felt so… Pointless that I never really applied myself. Because no matter what I do, I would have never made an impact on the world never less the universe.

But now… Now I have something, I have a chance to achieve real power and make my mark.

Of course because of my low grades and apathetic attitude I had to deal those asshole students, and teachers for fucks sake, labeling me as the typical Asian stereotype. 'How are you not making straight A's? I thought Asians were supposed to be smart?'

The amount of times I heard that was frankly infuriating! Of course instead of punching them in the face I decided that it wasn't worth it and ignored them. Eventually the bullying stopped around the time I started High School and people mostly left me alone.

It's not like I never had a friend or anything. Sure there were several people I can call friends in my life, but that friendship mostly went as far as us having the same interest in things. Talking during class and hanging out at lunch, it ends outside of school it was a friendship of convenience really. I list only three people that I actually talk to outside of school, but we never did more than just text each other stupid things.

I may have never had someone I could have called a girlfriend but I did have female friends so I do know how to interact with the opposite sex. The reason for me not having one was simply I could not find anyone I was interested enough to date. The few that were, were already taken.

Interacting with Yuno will be something new to me and…

"MINATO! Just how long are you going to keep ignoring me?!" The voice of Yuno interrupted my thought.

Whoa just how long had I been in my own little world? How did I go from thinking about having a childhood friend to a relook of my old life? Though I have to admit it felt good getting that confession off my shoulders and out in the open. As open as my new mind can be.

I did a quick scan of where we were. Yuno was currently leaning toward me with a very notable frown on her face. I noticed that not only have we stopped walking, but we had arrived at the Academy front entrance and there were several other students walking by most of them ignoring the two of us. I heard some whispers and my name coming from a group of kids I remembered from the Orphanage. Probably some stupid gossip, I ignore it.

The academy itself was a large red building with multiple smaller buildings and a large field spread out around it. I wonder how big is it on the inside?

*Snap*

*Snap*

"Minato!" The sound of two finger snaps and the raised voice of Yuno made me turn to her. She was obviously annoyed that I have ignored her for the entire walk.

I moved both of my hands up in a jokingly defensive manner and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry I was just doing a lot of thinking and I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night I was nervous." I shot off the partial lie.

"Oh and what were you thinking about that made you so nervous that you ignored your friend the entire trip?" she asked with both of her hands on her hips and her cheeks fuming as she tried her best to intimidate me.

It was actually quite cute, and it was somewhat a testament to my willpower that I was able to keep my expression neutral and not show my amusement along with calling her out on the attempt.

"Oh you know just thinking about what the academy is going to be like and what the future might hold. You never know we might end up getting married in the future." I added the last part as a tease.

Yuno lit up like a tomato, she moved both of her hands to cover her embarrassment. I swear that I was either hallucinating or there was steam coming from her. Ok the blushing reaction I was expecting but this just seems like she is over reacting. I tilt my head slightly to the left.

As quickly as it started, her blush quickly vanish and I had gotten the feeling of dry ice coming from her. She moved one of her hands from her face and tugs slightly.

"Hey… No matter what you're not going to abandon me like the others right? We're always going to be together right?" She whispered in a low barely audible voice.

Okay… Things just got dark, very fast. I raise my eyebrows slightly. Then like a light bulb got switched on I realized it and cursed my luck and stupidity.

Crap.

I became the emotional crutch to a potential unstable six year old girl who was nearly raped less than a year earlier. It's not just hero worship she is feeling from her rescuer, I'm probably the only person she has where she can relate to and not have to act. Not only does she have abandonment issues, if I have to guess I can assume that after the near rape incident rumors probably spread in the orphanage about how she was a whore or was selling herself on the street.

Her 'friends' more than likely abandoned her or joined in on any bullying going on. While I on the other hand did not care about any of that lead her to become dependent on me as someone to talk with, without worry. After all humans are social creatures we cannot survive without social interaction.

I need to choose my words carefully, if psychology class taught me anything I'll need to keep a close eye on her. She's like a volcano just waiting for a chance to explode.

"I'm sure nothing will happen and we'll always be friends." I told her trying damnnest to sound as caring as possible.

Suddenly pulling a complete 180 like a sugar high kid, a large smile broke onto her face she lets go of my shirt and grabs my arm in the same fashion as earlier then yanks me toward the red Academy building.

"Come on let's go to the administrative room and see what classroom we got assigned I hope we have the same class"

I let out a mental sigh…

Why the hell do I have to deal with all this drama, I didn't have to deal with this the first time I went to school! What's next I get some clan elite rival, a stalker or someone trying to kill me?!

…

Fuck I just jinxed myself didn't I? This year is going to suck I just know it…

This is complete and utter bullshit!

You know for an academy that was created to train ninja at first glance there doesn't seem to be very much in terms of security. Granted the Hokage's office was located at the top floor and I'm sure there are at the very least a half dozen Anbu hiding in the shadows on the top floor alone.

You have got to have the biggest gold plated balls to even think of attempting to assassinate Hokage there. He was known as the God of Shinobi in his prime, and with all the recent conflicts I doubt that his skill has waned with age.

Though I have to question a person's sanity if there were to try and assassinate the Hokage while he was in his own office. Plus I am sure there is more to the Academy's defenses than what is shown, especially if those marks mean anything.

As we were trying to find the administration office earlier, I noticed that there were small marks of Kanji spelling several random words at irregular positions on the wall. At first I shrugged it off as nothing but graffiti but then I inwardly questioned why have they not cleaned it off the walls? I started to pay more attention to were each mark was located.

I observed that all of the marks were no more than fifteen meters apart, they spelled various words from 'fire' 'threat' 'shield' 'detect' 'sleep' 'observe'. It gave off the assumption that the marks were creating a security ward of some kind. It was probably Fuinjutsu, if I remember correctly Fuinjutsu had something to do with creating seals, I don't think the manga went into details on how it actually worked though.

It took the two of us five minutes of wandering the academy before who I suspected was a Chunin instructor showed were we were supposed to go. Once we arrived there we had to talk to the man in charge of the classroom rosters.

Before we were allowed to know where our class was we had to swear an oath to be officially accepted into the academy.

It went as such

'I swear that I will love my village. I swear that I will protect my village, complete my missions to my utmost ability. And I swear on my blood that I will protect the peace, prosperity, and interest of Konoha.'

I found it to be kind of corny, but the end of it caused me to raise an eyebrow. Protect the interest of Konoha? I know that Konoha was much more militarist in this universe, as they had to become such to survive but protecting the interest of Konoha seemed out of character for Sarutobi. Protecting its interests would mean that there is a chance that the Hokage could declare war to protect whatever is in Konoha's interest.

From what the series had shown me Hiruzen Sarutobi came off as a caring, peace loving, kind grandfather to Naruto. He was rarely angered and always gave Naruto the time of day whenever he could.

With the stress of dealing with an invasion by Iwa, civil war, and major re-militarization in preparation for a potential war… From his actions alone and the stress of having to lead a village through all of that couple with his old age, I shudder the thought of him snapping one day…

Call me paranoid

But I can't help but feel like there is a lot more going on in the background than I realize. I don't have Naruto's protection of being a Jinchuuriki, or his close relationship with Hiruzen. From his perspective I am an orphan, who has an unknown new bloodline that allowed me, at the time five year old child to kill several grown men.

Admittedly those men were nothing more than common street thugs and not train shinobi, but if my 'bloodline' was able to do that when going out of control, if I was able to gain control of it I would become a great asset to the village, especially if they turn me into breeding stock…

Maybe I am over-thinking things and there is nothing going on in the background and Hiruzen was just a tired old man who was sympathetic to a poor orphan whose parents were killed.

I can't help but feel like I should be careful of what I publicly show of my abilities. With genius there is no doubt that if I push myself I could reach the level of graduating in two years. But that would put me on the radar as I would be declared to be on the same level of becoming Itachi or Orochimaru.

However if I were become dead last and then at graduation show my 'true self' like those Naruto fanfiction, it would scream suspicious and not only put me on the radar, but make the heads of the village wary of me. Due to the simply question of what reason would I have had to have hid my skill, did I have some kind of secret agenda, was I a spy?

You would think that it would be better if I just graduated normally then the academy curriculum lasting six years would give me time to train after all right? Sadly no, it would in fact put me at a disadvantage. With my accelerated skills I should be able to master everything everyone else would be doing much faster and I would be limited to follow the curriculum limiting my growth to not arouse suspicion.

Why would I care about arousing too much suspicion? Because right now I am weak, inexperience and have no connections. Being put too high on the radar while I am weak would lead to be making enemies or becoming a target of people who would have no problem one shot killing me before I had a chance to pause and load.

Three years, I'll graduate to Genin in three years. Why? It would put me on the radar, but not as some kind of super genius that graduated in just two years, but a hard working genius that graduated in half the time.

I'll spend the entire first year getting use to my new body while training it, read everything I could get my hands on in a public area whenever possible, and show everyone that I am a very talented individual who is possibly a genius but not at the level of being a 'super genius'.

My second year should be spent improving my jutsu and weapons knowledge. Along with improving my chakra capacity and control. While at the same time showing the instructors how 'hard' I am working and how much talent I have and get myself put into a higher year. I should also tutor Yuno whenever I can, I doubt she will be able to graduate with me but having her being more skilled than the others in her class and on my side could come in handy in time.

By my last year I need to at the very least master the leaf concentration exercise and have done some tree walking. Let's hope I get put on a competent team with a sensei who has some epic plot armor. Along the way I should see who is trustworthy and plant the seeds to get them on my side. Every ally would help.

Hopefully I won't randomly suffer from plot induced stupidity… I also hope I don't get someone like Ebisu or Kakashi as a sensei. No offense to anyone that likes them but Kakashi is a shit teacher, and Ebisu is too inflexible for my taste.

If I am lucky I can make Chunin the same year, as a Chunin I'll be given the freedom to work, train, and get experience alone. Although I should wait until I am eleven or twelve before trying to get promoted again, rapidly advancing through the ranks that face would put me in a bad position in two ways.

The first would be I would be on the Hokage's radar even more than I already was. The second would be I would not have enough time to master my skills or gain a good amount of experience in combat.

I'm praying the saying 'no plan survives contact with the enemy' applies here. Is it strange that I want to become a Jounin by the time the Rookie Nine graduate just so I can become their sensei just to see their reaction and break the plot? I can't help but crack a grin and laugh at imaging Sasuke's reaction if I was his teacher, especially if he was anything like how fandom portrays him.

I should definitely try to get into the Anbu. Sexy mask aside the reward is greater than the risk, high pay from missions and the assassination training will serve me well in other universes. Plus I'll have access to a private training ground. The classified information that will be available to me would give me an advantage inside this universe.

I would also be able to build up my political contacts that should give me some cover in the event shit hits the fan.

Alright I have a plan to follow along with a goal. If everything goes according to planned I'll Survive and…

*Crack*

For what seemed like the third time today I was booted out of my thought. But this time it not by my childhood friend, no I walked into a wall.

A cold, hard, brick wall and fell right on my ass… I bite down my tongue and rubbed my head to prevent myself from crying out or unleashing a litany of curses…

Must not lose my temper, must not lose my temper.

Sadly to anyone walking by that saw me, instead of seeing a badass genius… They saw a fuming child who looked like he was trying hard not to cry… This is so embarrassing…

I heard the snickering sound of several passerby students and saw that Yuno had her lips tugged up in amusement trying her best not to laugh.

"You know… You kind of deserved that, for someone trying to become a ninja you don't pay much attention to your environment Minato-kun." She said while giggling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off…" I mumbled as I stood up, trying to pretend none that just happened.

"So where is our classroom?" I asked causing Yuno to pause for a second and shake her head in disbelief before pointing to the room right next to the wall I walked into… The door into the room has a large sign hanging up on it with the words 'Class 1-E'.

"Honestly… did you even pay attention when the admin told us where to go?" She chastised in a humored tone.

So much for making a cool first impression that would have gotten me some hero worship points if I was lucky…

"Well I think we established that my attention span is complete crap today… Let's just go into class before I do something to make myself look like more of an idiot…" I joked letting out a fake chuckle.

I took a step toward the classroom with Yuno following in suit, as the two of us enter the room I stopped for a moment after I cleared the door and took a look around the room noting everything that had caught my eye.

The classroom itself was an exact copy of the academy room shown in the first episode, with a blackboard in the front of the class along with the podium with several desk stretching to the back of the classroom. I wonder if all the classroom look the same or if I was in the same class as the future Rookie nine?

I heard a loud distinct sigh right behind me and felt someone brush past me, but I chose to ignore it and focused on my thoughts.

Does this mean I have Iruka and Mizuki as my teachers? I don't have anything to worry about from Mizuki but I should keep my eye on him and make some plans in case he were to move against me for whatever reason. The guy is a traitor after all, and with my future talent he might seek to push toward the 'wrong' crowd.

If he does that I'll have to find a way to get rid of him that doesn't link anything to me. But I shouldn't underestimate him, the show may have shown him to be incompetent, but if he is still alive and a Chunin. If he managed to stay alive so far, he is either skilled enough to keep his rank, lucky, or a coward skilled in manipulation.

I'm over thinking things again aren't I?

*Sigh*

I'll cross the bridge of planning people's deaths when I get to it, no point in planning for something that might not happen now.

There were twenty-five kids currently in the room all of them spread out into small groups chatting away with their friends. I recognize most of them from the orphanage. I noticed Naruto with his distinct goggles, white shirt, shorts, and spikey blonde hair Uzumaki. Or was it Namikaze now since the introduction called them that?

Standing and talking with two other students. One of them was a long black braided hair, he was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit. What clued me in on who he was, was his very thick eyebrows.

How the hell did Rock Lee go from this, into that youthful monstrosity in just a few years?!

The second person was a young brown dual Chinese style bun hair girl wearing a similar Chinese outfit to Lee's. If I remember correctly the only other person who wore an outfit similar to her and knew Naruto was Tenten.

The three of them talking together raised a question in my mind. In canon Naruto did not meet Lee and Tenten until the Chunin exams. From appearance the three seem to be friends. I took a second look at Naruto along with the area around him; he did not appear to be injured or malnourished. The kids around don't seem to make an effort to avoid standing near him or whispering something while looking toward him and he seemed happy outgoing not showing any signs of abuse.

It looks like my specific character knowledge has basically become useless or crippled with all the changes that has happened. The intro didn't mention anything about the Uchiha massacre, so does this mean it hasn't happened yet or it won't happen? Great I have my work cut out for me now that most of that knowledge is useless or unconfirmed.

It's a challenge, and one I will not be running away from.

Bring it on game! Limiting my knowledge won't defeat me, I'll take anything you throw at me you bastard!

It took me a moment to realize that I had just challenged the game… I gave myself a mental face palm; I'm an idiot...

Please don't take up that challenge…

Please, please! Don't take up that challenge until I'm at least properly leveled…Preferably level two hundred...

_*Ping*_

Oh crap.

**An update is available install?**

Never mind…

Everything stopped as a screen appeared in front of me.

Well at least it had the decency to wait until I was finish before interrupting my thought. I tap yes and a loading bar appeared in front of me. It took the bar ten seconds to become full.

The world went black for a moment before restoring itself as if nothing had happened a log of all the changes appeared in front of me.

**Fix the issue with the Athena Exclamation destroying the entire universe. Increase the talent cost to 2000 talent points.**

I have no idea what that is but, what the shit?

**Added origin 'Father of the White Knight' to Buffyverse**

**Edited the skill trees to be more manageable by removing over 40,000 skills and compressing them into a linear path.**

I need to check my skill tree after this.

**Fix the bug where Dumbledore's race was set to Weebo Space commie, I mean Tau**

That would explain why he was always ranting about the greater good.

**Added in five new bloodlines**

**Rebalanced high level enemies**

**Added one hundred new items**

**Added Origin 'Outsider looking in'**

**Added thirty new perks**

**Added reaction speed to stat sheet**

**Added Age in the Stats sheet**

**You can now open multiple windows**

**Added 'Exit' command to close all windows**

**Rebalanced several perks**

**Fixed several typos**

**Fixed the issue with Chaos Gods existing outside their universe**

**Put the Powers that Be in their place**

**Added in Alignments**

Overall this seems like a nice update, I better check my skill tree.

Wait a second… Fix the issues with Chaos Gods and TPTP… Oh god the R.O.B. I am dealing with is really high up in the food chain isn't it? Nope, nope do not think about it now… I'll have my mental break down about how futile my chance of getting revenge will be later…

I tap the check mark near the bottom before whispering

"Minato Arisato, Talent Sheet."

As quickly as it un-froze, the world froze again. I wonder if I was annoying it.

**Minato Arisato**

**Talent Trees**

**Magic **

**Psychic**

I choose magic causing the magic skill tree to appear in front of me. I let out a disappointed sigh as I saw what came up.

The skill tree was now an exact copy of the linear Star Wars Old Republic skill tree, except for the beginning where there was only Tongue of Mage that branched out to five different skills.

I scrolled down, beginning a quick count and look over of how many skills there are now and what they are. As I continued down I found my disappointment beginning to lesson. While it was mostly linear, like the beginning eventually near the 'magic type' it would branch out to two separate path before continuing down the line.

The tree still ended on the same godly skills as earlier but sadly their requirements were still very much near impossible. There was now four hundred ninety six skills for me to learn in magic instead of the one thousand. At least the interface now appeared less clunky than earlier so I guess that's nice.

"Minato Arisato, character sheet" I say lazily as a second window appeared showing my information.

**Name: Minato Arisato**

**Level: 1**

**Age: 6**

**Class: Civilian**

**Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**EXP: 0**

**EXP Needed for level: 1,267**

**Available Talent Points: 0**

**Health 25/25 (Note most of HP is currently locked)**

**Health Regeneration: 1**

**Chakra: Locked (Note without chakra your abilities will be suppressed to civilian levels)**

**Chakra Control: Locked**

**Chakra Regeneration: Locked**

**Mana: 25/25 (Note most of Mana is currently locked)**

**Mana Regeneration: 0.01 (Note it is currently restricted by class) **

**Reaction Speed: Normal Human speed**

**Stats**

**Strength-6**

**Agility-7**

**Perception-8**

**Intelligence-10**

**Endurance-6**

**Luck-3**

**Charisma-5**

**Willpower- 10**

Lawful Evil? I should gasp in surprise at how unfair that really is… But looking back at what I have thought about doing today alone it makes sense.

I'll follow the rules of the system, but abuse it to my dominance. I am willing to kill anything that would threaten my survival, and would manipulate people to my advantage.

Man I am technically quite the bastard in the making aren't I? Now all I'm missing is a spineless son who can pilot a giant purple robot.

I chuckle slightly.

"Exit." I said as everything returned to normal.

Searching the class for where to sit I noticed that Yuno had already sat down; picking a seat in the middle of the classroom. She must have gotten tired of waiting for me and went to find a place to sit. She was laid back with a bored expression on her face. None of the other students seem to pay her any attention and the two spots next to her were empty so I began walking toward her with the intent of sitting next to her.

"Yo, get bored of waiting?" I waved toward her catching, her attention

"You would too if you had been ignored this entire morning." She replied

"Sorry." I apologized

Yuno waved it off

"Its fine no harm done, come on sit down, I think class is about to start."

I took the empty spot to the left of her and noticed most of the chatter had died down and the students went to their seats.

A minute passed several people began to whisper before slid open and a figure stepped in causing the whispers to stop.

The figure that entered to my slight surprise was not Mizuki or Iruka but a long slightly greyed black hair woman wearing the standard Leaf Chunin outfit. There was a cross shaped scar on her left cheek along with that she had a black eye patch on her right eye. I couldn't help but feel like she looked similar to someone but I couldn't remember whom.

She slowly walked toward the podium, her eyes scanning the class like a hawk searching for its prey I couldn't help but feel intimidated slightly. Once she reached the podium she paused and let out a quick disappointed sounding sigh then began.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha I will be your instructor for this year. To be honest I do not expect very much from you orphans. Never the less I expect nothing but your very best effort. Today we will head outside and do several evaluations to see where you stand…"

So Sasuke's mom is our teacher? I thought she was retired… Although I am seeing some major differences compared to how she was shown in the series. First off her appearance, would make me guess that she was recalled into active duty sometime during the past few years and she was badly injured losing an eye. Her attitude would mean that either A she is just a bitch or B she went full Uchiha mode.

At this point I think the only thing that will really surprise me is if my first C rank mission turns into an S rank and I end up not only surviving it but gaining a super yandere stalker who is the Daimyo's daughter… That actually sounds pretty awesome when I think about it… On second thought...

As she continued her introductions I once again found myself lost in thought. I'm just asking to be interrupted aren't I?

*Bang*

Ouch; I felt something hard impact my face I heard the sound of several people snickering near me. Damn let me have time to plan all your deaths! I mean plan my survival.

"Not even ten minutes into class and I already have someone falling asleep on me. Boy what is your name and am I boring you?" She asked in a raised tone while a frown crept onto her face.

"Minato Arisato ma'am and I apologies for not paying attention." I shot off quickly trying to do damage control.

"Well Minato-boy since you deem yourself smart enough not to listen, tell what is chakra?" I had the feel that if I had gotten the question wrong she was going to either make me run around the Academy. Or do pushups.

Luckily for me my brain snapped into action, scanning through its repository for knowledge

"Chakra is present in every cell of our bodies. It is the combination of spiritual and physical energy there are three hundred and sixty one points commonly known as Tenketsu that can release chakra. Chakra can be molded usually through hand seals to manipulate and cause effects that would otherwise be deemed impossible such as breathing fire or super human speed." I shot off causing Mikoto and possible several members of the class who viewed me as the slacker surprise.

"Oh this is a surprise, how did you know of that?" She asked her tone neutral

"I spend a lot of my time reading, I enjoy books ma'am." I replied mustering as much respect as I could without sounding like I was kissing ass.

"Fascinating…" No it's really not…

She continued on her introduction completely ignoring me. I decided to pay attention this time and found a few interesting things. For one Mikoto is now a Chunin instead of a Jounin, and she was recommissioned during the Civil War. Although she didn't say it I can guess that something happened during the war that caused her demotion. Judging by the way she is acting while speaking, as though she had no choice but to be here.

"Alright class get up and follow me. The first test will be a throwing weapons test. I doubt any of you will hit anything but the purpose is so you can see where you stand now and determine class rankings once all three test are done. At the end of the year we will do the same test once again to determine if you should move onto the next level." She said, then turned toward the door and began walking at a fast pace.

The class all scrambled up at the same time and quickly followed in pursuit not wanting to risk any punishment for being late or lost.

"Are you going to be lost in thought again?" Yuno asked

"Probably not a good idea, wouldn't want to get hit again. Seriously though what the hell did she throw at me?" I laughed it off

"While you were off in your own little world Mikoto-sensei noticed you and she stopped talking and glared at you. You were oblivious to that, what happened next…" Yuno shivered

"She moved so fast I was barely able to catch anything except for a tiny blur. Mikoto-sensei broke a piece of chalk and shot it at you. Minato-kun you need to be more careful, that woman is dangerous." She said seriously making eye contact with me.

I agree with her on the dangerous part, but now because of the chalk. No this woman is the mother of two of the most powerful shinobi.

"Dangerous… Because she threw chalk at me? Riiight I doubt she'll do anything, we are, after all her students." I snort while breaking eye contact noticing a small frown beginning to develop on her face.

"I'm serious you shouldn't do anything to provoke her." She said with some force added in

"Alright, alright I won't provoke her." I waved off her concerns eliciting a soft sigh from her.

*Bump*

Due to my lack of attention I bumped into a girl causing her to lose her footing. She managed to catch herself before falling. The long blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker marked girl wearing a red shirt and blue shorts twisted to face me. She shot a glare at me.

"Watch where you're going!" She hissed with venom and annoyance in her voice. Before stomping off and began chatting with another nearby student.

"What a bitch." I muttered, the girl stopped turning to give me one last glare before stomping off again.

Wait a second whisker mark? Huh I think I just ran into Naruko how convenient… Well at least I know what she looks like now.

Our group continued down the hallway until we reached a large door green door with a sign labeling 'field' on top of it. Mikoto pushed open the door and led us outside to a large field.

There were ten weapon stands that had several large bags spread out at a width of five meters each. Each stand had hundreds of Shurikens and Kunai knives in the bag.

I estimated about fifty meters in front of each stand, there are ten logs spread out the same way as the stands. Target practice then? It seemed pretty barebones, perhaps this was the field for the first years then?

"Listen carefully I will only show you this once, if you fail I will make you run laps around the academy!" Mikoto's voice boomed out as practically teleported over to one of the stands, grabbing a set of four kunai.

"This is how you hold a kunai, this is a weapon if you screw around you will lose a finger! Treat it with care!" She ranted on the next five or so minutes about proper weapon safety, how to hold a kunai then a shuriken and finally how to throw them.

She casually flicked her set of kunai causing them to shoot off with lightning speed, impacting the logs with deadly precision at various places that I'm sure would have killed a person. While the rest of the class ooh and ahh'd I couldn't help but frown a little. I was hoping to see a form or something so I could have imitated it.

"Oh? Minato-boy did I disappoint you? Do you think you can do better? Well class it seems Minato here would like to demonstrate his skills." Mikoto's eyes bore onto me while my classmates all turned their attention to me.

Bitch… What did I do to get on her bad side?

"Well I guess I can use this opportunity to show off my natural genius." I shot off, then began walking toward one of the weapon positions grabbing a set of six Shurikens three in each of my hands holding them the way she showed the class moments earlier..

"Well let's see what this genius can do?" I detected a hint of amusement in her voice.

I ignored her and took a deep breath and analyzed my target.

Distance exactly fifty meters, low wind, now shift weight slightly down, take throwing position, aim then throw all shurikens with as much strength as possible. I calculated and proceeded.

It would seem I underestimated how hard it was to not only throw a shuriken with no practice but to hit a target fifty meters away…

When I threw them with as much strength as my underdeveloped six year old body could handle, the shurikens obviously did not shoot off like lightning. No they fumbled four of them ended up hitting each other less than ten meters down range causing them to fly off way off range before hitting the grassy ground. I had much better luck with the last two they continued downrange uncontested.

Until a small gust of wind threw off one of them causing it to fly off course missing the log by a mere five inches. At least the last one seemed to stay on course, hitting the log right in the center. Then a split second later as though the shuriken was some Nara who decided it was too troublesome to stay attached to the log, it fell off landing harmlessly on the ground.

I hear the sound of laughter coming from behind me as I turn around scowling at the little brats laughing at me. Well fuck all of you I would like to see you do better. I looked at our sensei expecting to see her amused or something at least. What I saw were her eyes slightly raised and her face neutral.

"Not bad genius" She stressed the word "Perhaps we can see more of your genius in the Taijutsu test after this. If you manage to impress me enough I could enlighten you how a shinobi fights."

Did I just catch her attention? What the hell why? I didn't even manage to land one hit!

Fuck my luck… This day is just off to a great start!

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah going to cut it off right. Not very much happening this chapter and I originally plan to get it the entire year done in one go but decided to split it.  
**

**So what do you think of the start so far? Drop a review and tell me. Next chapter we have not only the end of the first day along with how his first year in the Academy goes.**


End file.
